1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a connector endless track with travelling pad having a tubular body with at least one opening for the engagement therein of a tooth of a drive ring, and wherein such tubular bodies are provided on the side facing the carriageway with removable traveling pads, wherein the traveling pads which are comprised of an elastic, abrasion-resistant material are reinforced with at least one plate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
EP 0 255 071 B2 discloses a connector endless track with travelling pad, in which a tooth of a drive gear engages into an opening in the track body. In accordance with a first construction, the travelling pad is of a reduced-length configuration corresponding to the opening provided on the track body at the end, that is to say the travelling pad terminates at the end at the level of the opening. In accordance with a second construction the opening is not provided on the track body at the end but approximately in the centre of the tube body. That arrangement provides that a cut-out corresponding to the cross-section of the opening is disposed in the travelling pad.
It has been found with endless tracks of that kind that the service life of the travelling pads is markedly lower in comparison with that of travelling pads of tracks corresponding to German patent specification No 1 605 509. The reason for this lies in the smaller support surface area of the travelling pads.